The Prison's Secret
It was a cloudy day in the world of Mad City. Michael sat in his drab and grey cell, playing an addictive game on his phone. It was called ”Mad City” He knew today was worse than all the others. He could feel it in the air, with the smell of gunpowder from raging firefights happening in the city. He could feel it in the air. And worst of all, he could feel it in his gut. So... he decided he needed to do something about it! But, what could he do?! He pondered on this question everyday. He was locked up in a cell, with only a few hours to relax everyday. And he couldn’t hide out, because of the dogs, which had been added to the game by the great creator; Taymastar, to increase the frustration of criminals and prisoners. But then something happened. He looked up from the game after raging and saw a black shadow moving out of the corner of his eye. He was the only one. The other prisoners were either playing games on their phones or trying to get some extra shuteye. Michael knew the figure was staring at him, so he decided to be ballsy and lock eye contact. The figure stared for about 2 minutes then swiftly moved over to Michael’s cell. Michael leaped back in surprise. The figure removed his hood, and for the first time, Michael got a good look at him. He had a weathered face, and grey eyes that seemed to look into his soul. And he had a SCAR strapped to his back, as well as a few grenades and a knife hanging from the sheath strapped across his chest. “Do you want to escape?”, the man asked. “What?” Michael asked, unsure of how to respond to the sudden question. ”Would you like to escape?”, the man asked again, and Michael heard the tone in his voice that suggested he should make his choice quickly. Michael thought for a few seconds, and decided he should risk it. He said one word that would shake the core of Mad City, and nearly bring down the great Server itself. “Yes”... The man picked the lock on the cell door, and the door swung open with a creak from its hinges. “Lets go!” The man whispered as he walked swiftly towards the exit. “What’s your name?” Michael asked as he followed behind the mysterious man. “You can call me Alex,” The man replied. “Alright,” Michael said, satisfied at knowing one tiny bit of the mans information. They reached the exit and Alex expertly maneuvered through shadows, dodging guards and dogs like Julio Jones dodges would-be tacklers. :D One guard dog came clos to catching the duo. The wind shifted, blowing their scent in the dogs direcrion. It perked up its ears and turned their way. Had it not been for Alex's quick action, Michael would've been caught. Michael expertly leaped onto the roof and yanked Michael's shirt collar, propelling him to the roof. The dog sniffed around for a few more seconds, but satisfied that no one was hiding in the shadows, it returned back to its searching. The guard thought he heard a sound, and looked around... but it's funny how people seldomly look up . Alex and Michael leaped over the barbed wire fence, and escaped. Alex hijacked a police cruiser and they drove away into the night. To be continued in Story II, the Wrath Of 1x1x1x1